Lettres
by Silence Nocturne
Summary: HPDM, oneshot. Quelqu'un s'est entiché d'Harry et se déclare à travers une série de petits bouts de parchemins.


Disclaimer : Tout à J.K.R.

Pairing : HPDM (évidemment)

Auteur : Kien (ou Silence Nocturne si vous préférez)

LETTRES

_The secret to life is knowing you are loved"  
-Anonymous _

--

C'était un beau jour. Un jour ensoleillé, qui donnait envie d'aller se rouler sur l'herbe verte à souhait. Ou bien de siroter un bon jus de citrouille, assis aux abords du lac. Mais nooon! Les élèves de Poudlard étaient cruellement, _vicieusement _enfermés dans un château qui maintenant leur paressait terne et ennuyant, pour ne pas dire emmerdant. Enfin! Qui _diable_ laissait des étudiants innocents mourir de lassitude ? Dumbledore, bien évidemment. Et ses acolytes, les ignobles professeurs.

Enfin. Dans une des centaines de salles de cours dudit château, un jeune homme, Harry Potter, s'ennuyait ferme. D'ailleurs, il mâchonnait distraitement le bout de sa plume pour exprimer son terrible ennui.

Il savait qu'il aurait du prendre des notes jusqu'à épuisement, comme sa meilleure amie qui avait l'air sur le bord de la dépression puisqu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas coucher sur papier chaque son qui sortait des lèvres de MacGonagall, l'horriiible professeur qui les maintenait présentement enfermés dans une salle de classe au lieu de les laisser aller rouler sur l'herbe merveilleusement verte.

Mais, malheur, ses doigts à lui refusaient li-tté-ra-le-ment de s'activer pour noter ne serait-ce que quelques misérables lignes.

À vrai dire, il voyait à peine les lèvres de MacGonagall bouger, mais étrangement aucun son ne réussissait à l'atteindre. Elle avait même la tronche rouge à force de gesticuler dans tout les sens. Quand l'information eu atteint son cerveau, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça, par exemple, n'était pas le comportement digne d'une femme sexagénaire... Sinon plus âgée...

« - M. POTTER!, hurla-t-elle

Harry, abasourdi, ne put s'empêcher de faire un bond d'un mètre en voyant la nouvelle venue. Il put même entendre Malfoy ricaner derrière-lui. D'où elle sortait celle-là...?

Tout en le chassant « gentiment » de sa classe, MacGonagall lui hurla dans les oreilles que « s'il n'avait pas l'intention de suivre son cours, il pouvait toujours partir » . Elle lui claqua ensuite la porte au nez si sèchement qu'il cru en devenir sourd.

Tout en pestant contre son professeur, (mais oui quoi, elle avait failli ruiner son système auditif!) il entreprit de se rendre à ses dortoirs.

« - Attend, entendit-il soudainement derrière lui.

Se retournant pour voir qui l'avait appelé, il fut surpris de voir un couloir désert. Que diable.. ?

« - Isssi basss, répéta la même voix.

Cette fois, il regarda ses pieds et vit une jeune couleuvre. Stupéfait, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on rencontrait des couleuvres à Poudlard, Harry se pencha et la ramassa. Elle était toute petite, c'était sûrement une jeune couleuvre. Ou un jeune couleuvre? Dans tout les cas, mieux valait ne pas lui demander son sexe, ça pourrait vexer le petit animal...

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

« - Regarde, dit-elle en lui montrant le bout de sa queue .

Il la regarda avec attention et remarqua qu'un papier, rendu sale, avait été attaché, à l'aide d'un petit fil d'or, au petit corps. D'ailleurs, il était sur le point de tomber. Il avait l'air d'avoir glissé tout le long du petit animal. Elle avait probablement rampé trop vite pour le rattraper... Pauvre petite. Petit. Enfin, peu importe.

« - C'est pour moi ?, répondit-il, franchement étonné.

Pour toute réponse, l'animal le fixa, ayant l'air de penser qu'il était l'être humain le plus idiot qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Rougissant de sa propre bêtise, Harry prit le petit rouleau.

« - Dépossse-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle tranquillement.

Doucement, Harry la déposa par terre tout en la remerciant de lui avoir apporté le petit paquet. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il la regarda onduler sur le plancher. Mais oui quoi! Ça rampe, mais d'une manière _élégante._ Étrange, non ?

Après qu'il ait réussi à décoller sa vue de la bestiole, il déroula le petit bout de parchemin et lut. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, chercha des yeux la couleuvre mais elle avait déjà disparu. Tout en se maudissant de l'avoir laissée partir avant d'avoir lu le parchemin, il relut la petit missive. Il pouvait toujours espérer que ses yeux lui avaient fait défaut pendant un cours laps de temps, non ?

Tout portait à croire que non. Il avait beau contempler le parchemin, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait du faire. Sur le petit papier, il était écrit,

« _J__'__aimerais que tu me regardes... _»

--

« - Il est évident que cette personne veut que tu la regardes, répondit Hermione, agacée. Harry s'était comporté de manière très immature en cours. Et c'était bien évidemment elle qui allait en écoper tôt ou tard. Elle le voyait déjà venir, au moment des examens, les yeux suppliant tout en lui jurant à nouveau que la prochaine fois, il allait prendre lui-même ses notes comme un grand garçon. D'ailleurs, l'autre dadais roux, qui pour l'instant se goinfrait sans faire la moindre attention à ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui, allait faire la même chose, elle était prête à en parier sa bibliothèque personnelle. Du moins, quelques livres.

« - Aller 'Mione, je me suis déjà excusé, bouda Harry.

Résignée, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je ne sais pas Harry. Je suppose qu'il faut s'attendre à recevoir un autre message du genre très bientôt.

Après une moue dubitative, Harry haussa les épaules et commença à dévorer son repas. Si c'était le cas, il n'avait qu'à attendre...

Mais, sérieusement, qui envoyait une lettre pour demander à la personne de « la regarder »... ?

Décidemment, cette personne manquait de logique.

Cruellement.

--

Le lendemain matin, avachis sur la table, Harry et Ron se plaignaient de la cruauté de la méchante, méchante Hermione.

« - Hermioneuhhh, t'aurais pas pu nous aider? À cause de ton manque de coopération, on a passé une nuit blancheeee!, se plaignit Harry

« - ...gné, ajouta Ron. Il était évidemment fatigué...

« - Je vous l'avais pourtant dit! Faites vos devoirs, ne les laissez pas s'accumuler, bande d'idiots! Mais, m'écoutez-vous ? Noooon ! Après ça, ne ven...

« - 'Mione, arrêêêêêête..., grogna Ron, de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et continua sur sa tirade,

« - Ronald, c'est de ta... Tiens Harry regarde, Hedwige !

À présent parfaitement réveillé, Harry enleva (arracha aurait été un mot plus juste) le petit parchemin de la patte de son hibou et lui offrit son verre de jus. Il lut rapidement les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits et c'est avec des petites rougeurs au joues qu'il tendit la soi-disant lettre à une Hermione fortement intéressée.

« _Et que tu m__'__embrasses... _»

« - Eh bien, maintenant on sait qu'elle ne veut pas que ton amitié, se moqua-t-elle gentiment après l'avoir lue.

Pour toute réponse, Harry poussa un long soupir.

C'était quoi cette histoire...?

--

Quelques heures plus tard, notre trio chuchotait tout en balançant des ingrédients à leur chaudron.

« - Harry non!, murmura Hermione, les pattes d'araignée viennent _après_ les yeux de salamandre!

« - T'es nul Harry, se moqua Ron

« - ah ? Et qui a confondu un scarabée pour de la...

« Argh, tais-toi!, rugit-il

« - Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec M. Weasley, susurra une voix derrière eux, qu'ils connaissaient trop bien à leur goût. Penché au-dessus de leurs têtes, se trouvait Rogue, imposant et terrifiant comme toujours.

« - _oh mon dieu, comment a-t-on fait pour ne pas sentir venir cette vieille chauve-souris ?!_, était la seule phrase cohérente qui passa par le cerveau du pauvre petit Ron.

Comme au ralenti, il le virent se redresser, jeter un regard méprisant à leur chaudron qui bouillonnait paresseusement, les observer un à un (qui sait peut-être avaient-ils mal mis leurs cravates ? ), soupirer bruyamment (leurs cravates étaient _malheureusement_ bien mises) et partir en direction d'autres Gryffondors à traumatiser. Notamment, Neville, Dean et Seamus, qui regardaient celui-ci approcher avec un mélange de crainte et d'aversion. Nos trois victimes précédentes se sentirent presque, mais _presque_, soulagés de voir partir Rogue et son aura meurtrière vers d'autres proies.

« - Oh moins, il ne nous a pas enlevé de points cette fois, soupira Ron avec joie.

« - J'oubliais... 15 points de Gryffondor, il me semble que je n'ai jamais autorisé autant de ...bavardage.

Hermione lança un regard meurtrier à Ron et Harry lui assena une grande claque derrière la tête.

Pauvre Ron. Il aurait du se la fermer.

--

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune, peu après que la cloche eut sonné et que les courageux griffons soient délivrés des griffes du terrible professeur de potions (du moins, pour le reste de la journée), Hermione tenta de poursuivre la conversation qu'ils avaient brutalement interrompu.

« - Bon, alors, avant que Harry mélange les ingrédients pour la potion, on parlait de...

«- Oui, tiens donc, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit avant ? Harry, sale traître, tu as reçu ces lettres et tu n'as même pas _daigné _me les montrer ! Faux frère!, hurla Ron

« - Tu étais trop occupé à dévorer ton petit déjeuner, espèce de sombre crétin, grogna Harry.

Ron, qui estima en avoir assez dit, préféra fermer sa trappe.

« - Alors, oui, nous disions que c'était étrange non ? Les lettres en elles-mêmes font quand même assez de sens quand ont les met une à la suite de l'autre, vous trouvez pas ?

Déposant son sac sur un des fauteuils, elle arracha des mains de Harry les petits bouts de parchemin qu'il venait de sortir. Elle les déposa sur une table basse et lut,

« _**J**__'aimerais que tu me regardes,_

_**E**__t que tu m'embrasses. »_

« - Bien, au moins on sait que Harry ne voit pas souvent cette personne. _que tu me regardes... _Mec, ouvre grand les yeux et regarde bien chaque personne que tu croises... Mm.. Je me demande qui c'est ?, demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés.

« - Aucune idée. De toutes façons, Harry a beaucoup trop d'admirateurs pour qu'on puisse le deviner à partir d'une seule phrase. _Que tu m'embrasses_... On ne peut pas le laisser embrasser chaque personne sur son chemin pour deviner c'est qui, ce serait ri-di-cu-le, renchérit Hermione.

« - Ça vous dérangerais de pas parler comme si je n'étais pas présent ?, ronchonna Harry.

« - Ah, désolé Harry, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

« - Bon, vous croyez que je recevrais une autre lettre ou...?

« - Bah, à mon avis, tu en recevras une autre bientôt, Ça peut juste pas terminer comme ça... affirma Ron.

« - Je suis de son avis, On découvrira très bientôt son identité. Je me demande comment elle est..., songea Hermione.

« - Probablement laide, puisqu'elle n'a pas osé se déclarer à Harry lui-même., indiqua Ron.

« - Peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement timide!

« - mouais..., accorda-t-il

Et c'est avec le doute dans l'esprit qu'ils partirent manger.

--

Les colocataires de Gryffondor ronflaient allégrement. Ron allait même jusqu'à dire des phrases incompréhensibles telles que : « 'Mione...sucrée » tout en rigolant. Harry lui, se contentait de baver sur son oreiller.

Pauvre oreiller.

Pourtant, dans son sommeil, il fronça ses sourcils. Il sentait qu'une corde s'était enroulée autour de son bras et ça le dérangeait quand même assez.

« - sssssaaalut »

« - gnargh... Que... Zzz... », réussit-il à articuler, à moitié endormi.

Aux limites de sa patience, un petit animal se glissa sous le chandail de Harry et commença à ramper jusqu'à arriver à l'hauteur de l'oreille du jeune homme.

« - J'ai disss sssalut, jeune homme idiot! »

« aaaaaaaaaaaaarghhh , hurla l'idiot jeune homme en question. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, était tout près! Il fallait qu'il avise Dumbledore, c'était probablement un mangemort en quête de revanche et et...

Et c'est totalement ridicule. Un mangemort à _Poudlard _?

Il regarda à ses côtés et vu le petit serpent qu'il avait croisé le jour précédent le regardant d'un air qu'il pouvait presque qualifier de snob.

Cette fois-ci, il bâilla, se recoucha et dit d'une voix traînante,

« - ah... c'est juste toi... »

Le serpent pris alors l'air le plus indigné qu'un animal peut avoir.

« - Comment sssa c'est _jussste_ moi ?! Tu devraiss être honoré que je gassspille mon tempsss pour venir te voir, petit idiot! Un autre messsage est arrivé pour toi, môme irressspectueux !»

Et il laissa tomber le bout de parchemin sur le lit et partit en sifflotant furieusement.

« - beuh!! Sale serpent mal éduqué! » grogna-t-il, à demi endormi. Ce ne fut que quand main droite effleura le petit parchemin qu'il se réveilla complètement. Il eut le temps de se sentir coupable et de se jurer qu'il allait mieux traiter le serpent la prochaine fois avant de se lever. Rapidement, il pris le parchemin et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour le lire. Heureusement pour lui, les rayons de la lune éclairaient bien la pièce.

« - voyons donc... « _Tes lèvres me hantent, Potty. _»...

Et c'est rouge de honte qu'il partit se recoucher. Mais il vit les premiers rayons de soleil éclipser la noirceur sans même pouvoir refermer un oeil...

Ce n'était probablement pas une fille.

--

« - oh. » dit Hermione.

« - oui » répondit Harry, embarrassé.

Un long silence, puis,

« - on va manger ? » enchaîna Ron.

Les deux autres le regardèrent bizarrement puis éclatèrent de rire.

« - ben quoi ? » répondit Ron, très curieux quant au fait du pourquoi on se moquait de lui.

« - rien rien, Ron » sourit Harry.

--

Assise sur un banc datant de quelques centaines d'années, le coude reposant sur la table et le menton délicatement posé sur sa paume, Hermione regardait Harry et Ron se goinfrer avec un sourire en coin.

« - Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la bienséance, par hasard ? »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils et haussèrent les épaules. Hermione soupira. Une voix paresseuse s'éleva de derrière.

« - Hey, la belette, tu n'as pas assez à manger pendant les vacances ? C'est pour ça que tu manges comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain? Pauvre petit. »

Ron rougit de colère et Harry, merveilleux meilleur ami qu'il était, intervint pour lui,

« - Fout lui la paix, sale furet »

« - Ooh, du calme, Potty » Puis avec un sourire narquois, Draco Malfoy fit signe a ses acolytes et parti en direction de la table des Serpentards.

Pendant qu'Harry et Ron traitaient Malfoy de noms qu'ils ne comprenaient probablement pas eux-mêmes, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et fixa le dos de Malfoy.

_Il avait dit « Potty »..._

--

« -...et c'est pour ça que je te dis, le Volbat 450 est un bien meilleur balais que celui là, conclu Ron en pointant dédaigneusement la photo du balais sur le magazine.

« - Maintenant que tu le dis, approuva pensivement Harry.

« - Harry! Au lieu de regarder des balais, tu devrais te concentrer sur les lettres!

« - Du calme, her-mignonne, laisse Harry tranquille, veux-tu?, répondit Ron. Puis, en ricanant, il ajouta, Laisser 'Ry digérer le fait que c'est probablement un petit Poufsouffle de quatrième, peut-être cinquième puisqu'il a écrit « Potty », qui a écrit la lettre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et préféra se taire. Elle croyait avoir raison, c'était évident, IL était le seul à l'appeler comme cela, alors pourquoi _diable_ n'avaient-ils pas encore remarqué?

Elle sentit qu'on lui tira la manche et se retourna. Elle baissa le regard et vit un petit serpentard, de première ou deuxième année pas plus, la regardant d'un air qui se voulait froid mais qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable puisqu'il avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« - Euhm...euh... Donnez ça à lui... Dit-il en pointant vaguement Harry.

Reconnaissant le parchemin, Hermione prit son air le plus sérieux et le retint par l'épaule,

« - Qui t'as donné ça ?, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Secouant la tête, mort de peur, l'enfant reparti en courant, abandonnant tout semblant de dignité.

Soupirant, Hermione le laissa partir et se dirigea vers Harry.

« - Harry, pour toi.

Harry, curieux, l'ouvrit et cligna des yeux.

« - Ou ta eu ça ?!

« - Un...petit garçon me l'a donné. Sûrement qu'on lui avait dit de venir te le porter ou quelque chose.

Intrigué, Ron s'approcha de Harry et lut par-dessus son épaule;

«

_**À**__ vrai dire, ton être tout entier me hante..._

_**I **__dyllique devrait être notre relation_

_**M **__ais tu me hais trop pour t__'__en rendre compte, petit griffon. _».

--

« - Bon c'est quelqu'un que Harry déteste. Hmm... Il y avait bien ce type, un Serdaigle, qui te tapait sur les nerfs non?

« - Non, j'en doute, Ron... Probablement quelqu'un de beaucoup plus proche., marmonna Harry pensivement.

Hermione, lassée, se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre. Comment leur dire la vérité? Mieux valait qu'ils découvrent le pot aux roses, tout seuls, comme des grands.

Suivant des yeux le type le plus arrogant de Griffondor, Ron crut avoir une illumination.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Frédéric Smith? Tu le détestes!

Se mordant la lèvre, Harry le regarda, incertain.

« - Tu crois ?

« - Bien, moi je trouve que ça ferait du sens! Peut-être qu'il a un bon fond, dans le fond!

« - Mmm...

« - Vas-y Harry, J'te dis qu'il faut essayer, le pressa Ron avec un grand sourire.

« ha ha... Euhm..., Après un haussement de sourcils de Ron, Hermione toussota et continua à lire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se leva et alla rejoindre aussi rapidement que possible Smith, qui s'était assis à côté d'une fenêtre, à quelques mètre d'eux, l'air snob.

« Salut ?

« Tiens, le survivant! Que puis-je faire pour toi?, lança Smith d'un ton hypocrite.

Rougissant, Harry préféra le questionner physiquement et s'épargner l'embarras de lui demander si c'était bien lui qui avait écrit... Tout ça...

Il s'approcha de Smith et, se penchant pour atteindre son visage, scella leur lèvres d'un baiser sec et nerveux.

« Alors ?, demanda nerveusement Harry après s'être détaché de Smith.

Smith, interloqué, le fixa et lui répondit,

« Bien, tu embrasses mal. C'est ça que tu voulais confirmer?, lui dit-il d'un ton innocent.

Vexé, Harry partit sans redire un mot.

--

Ron hurla de rire tandis que des larmes perlaient aux yeux d'Hermione à force d'essayer de ne pas rire. Harry était sortit précipitamment de la salle commune, Ron et Hermione collés à ses basques.

« Oh... Merlin, souffla Ron, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ce n'est évidemment pas lui qui a écrit toutes ces lettres!

Harry gémit, toute la honte du monde pesant sur lui.

« Merlin, la hooonte!, grogna Harry

« Ça tu l'as dis!, approuva Ron encore rieur. Mec, il va aller se vanter, j'te le dis! Puis, prenant la voix de Smith, Ron continua, « Je suis _tellement_ génial que même le survivant à tenu à m'embrasser!»

Déprimé, Harry continua son chemin, ses deux amis rigolant derrière lui.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas, la silhouette pâle et choquée d'un jeune homme derrière eux.

--

Alors qu'il dormait à poings fermés, Harry sentit qu'on le secoua sauvagement.

« Harry! Harry!

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux Ron!, grogna Harry, après s'être fait brutalement réveiller.

Livide, Ron tendit un bras en avant, le corps tremblant.

« Un serpent... Enlève le!!, le pria Ron.

« - Oh mon serpent préféré! Comment vas-tu? Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité si mal l'autre jour!, dit-il au serpent en changeant immédiatement de ton .

Lâchant le parchemin qu'on lui avait placé dans la gueule, le jeune serpent le regarda hautainement.

« - Bon bon... Mon maître m'a remisss une autre missssive pour toi. Au revoir, jeune sssot.

Levant les yeux au ciel en souriant, Harry défit le petit noeud du minuscule fil d'or et entreprit de dérouler le petit parchemin.

« Ahem!

« Oh Ron, je t'avais complètement oublié!, rigola Harry.

« Mouais, bon, je peux lire?, marmonna Ron, vexé.

« Sûr. Approche.

Puis ils commencèrent leur lecture.

« _**E **__t tu n__'__as toujours pas deviné que je suis ? Tss, toujours aussi lent, chéri. _

_**P **__arfois j__'__ai envie de te clouer contre un mur et te prendre sauvagement, mais amoureusement. _»

Tout ce qu'ils purent faire, ils le firent.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris, sans dire un mot.

--

« Merlin, souffla Hermione

« Tu l'as dit!, approuva Ron

« ..., rajouta Harry.

Hermione, dubitative, regarda un jeune homme assis à l'autre bout de la salle. Celui-ci, sentant qu'on le fixait, releva la tête et, contre toutes les attentes de Hermione, lui sourit ayant l'air de dire « Toi, au moins, t'as deviné, hein ? ».

Baissant son regard, Hermione, continua son repas. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa fourchette en se félicitant d'avoir vu juste.

Juste au moment où le petit déjeuner finissait, Harry soupira, rangea les petits bouts de parchemins qu'il avait sorti et lança, en même temps que Malfoy passait devant leur table pour quitter la grande salle,

« Merlin, l'auteur de ces lettres est complètement cinglé.

Draco sourit.

--

Mâchonnant à nouveau sa plume, Harry écoutait (oui oui! Cette fois il _écoutait_) distraitement MacGonagall qui s'égosillait en avant à essayer de rentrer dans leurs petites têtes vides des notions qu'ils oublieraient, de toutes façons, quelques minutes après le cours.

Soudainement, il sentit un petit quelque chose atterrir sur son crâne. Exaspéré, il passa sa main sur ses cheveux et saisit le petit intrus. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il tenait dans les mains un petit oiseau en papier. Se retournant pour voir qui l'avait envoyé, il ne vit que des élèves luttant pour se maintenir réveillés et Malfoy, le seul autre élève avec Hermione qui prenait des notes, écrire fébrilement sur un parchemin tout en gardant les yeux sur MacGonagall.

Il fit une moue et défit le petit oiseau.

« _**O **__bsessionnels sont mes sentiments pour toi..._

_**T **__u me crois fou ? Oui, fou pour toi..._

_**T **__out ce que je veux c__'__est que tu partages tes matins, tes journées, ta vie avec moi..._

_**E **__t que tu m__'__aimes en retour, évidemment._ »

Harry ne retint plus rien du cours de métamorphose.

--

« - Je ne comprend plus, gémis Harry en s'adressant à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione lui répondit doucement,

« - Et que penses tu de la personne qui t'a envoyé ces messages ?

« - Ben... Elle a l'air correct. Je suis sûr que je pourrais vraiment l'apprécier ou quelque chose, répondit Harry en rougissant.

« - Bah oui, mais le seul problème c'est que c'est quelqu'un dans le cours de MacGo., répondit Ron. Alors c'est un Griffondor... Ou un Serpentard.

Harry soupira.

« - Imagine que c'était la belette!, lança Ron pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Hermione et Harry devinrent livides, mais pour des raisons très différentes.

Puis Harry frappa amicalement Ron.

« - Tu parles! Malfoy n'a pas de coeur! J'te parie qu'il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même!, répondit Harry sur le même ton même si le coeur n'y était pas.

Malgré les couloirs bondés d'étudiants, Draco, à quelques mètres d'eux, entendit sa remarque.

Et il ne put empêcher son coeur de se serrer.

--

Cette fois-ci, quand Alphonse premier du nom rampa dans le dortoir des sixièmes de Griffondor, il fut surpris de voir qu'on l'attendait déjà. Il ouvrit la gueule, déposa la lettre sur le sol et s'adressa a Harry.

« Jeune sssot, que fait une femelle issi?

« C'est mon amie, lui répondit Harry. Merci, serpent.

« De rien.

Puis il reparti aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

Rapidement, il enleva le fil d'or et lu rapidement la seule ligne qui figurait au milieu du parchemin. Il s'étonna du fait que, l'écriture, d'habitude si soignée, paressait maintenant brouillonne.

« _**R **__ageant est le fait que tu ne m__'__apprécies pas. _»

« - Oh oh. On dirait qu'il s'est fâché?, chuchota Ron.

« - Je sais pas, lui répondit Harry.

Hermione soupira. L'auteur avait l'air sincère alors elle resta, encore une fois, silencieuse sur tout ce qu'elle savait.

Harry, se sentant vide, aligna tout les parchemins qui avaient été envoyés jusqu'alors.

**J**' aimerai que tu me regardes...

**E** t que tu m'embrasse...

**T **es lèvres me hantent, Potty.

**À** vrai dire, ton être tout entier me hante...

**I **dyllique devrait être notre relation

**M **ais tu me hais trop pour t'en rendre compte, petit griffon.

**E **t tu n'as toujours pas deviné que je suis ? Tss, toujours aussi lent, chéri.

**P **arfois j'ai envie de te clouer contre un mur et te prendre sauvagement, mais

amoureusement.

**O **bsessionnels sont mes sentiments pour toi...

**T **u me crois fou ? Oui, fou pour toi...

**T **out ce que je veux c'est que tu partages tes matins, tes journées, ta vie avec moi...

**E **t que tu m'aimes en retour, évidemment.

**R **ageant est le fait que tu ne m'apprécies pas.

« Oh, Harry regarde, sourit Ron. Il pointa toutes les premières lettres.

« Je ...t'aime...Potter..., lu Harry. Il sourit.

Hermione, touchée, regarda la lettre et fronça les sourcils.

« - Harry, passe moi ta carte des maraudeurs.

« - Hermione ? C'est rare!, s'étonna Harry tout en se levant pour aller fouiller dans sa malle.

« - oui, oui, maintenant passe la moi, dit-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

Rapidement, elle récita le mot de passe et scruta les couloirs du château. Ayant trouvé qui elle cherchait elle effaça la carte et la rendit à Harry tout en baillant.

« - Bon, je suis fatiguée. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les gars.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent partir, interloqués. Peu après que la porte se soit refermée sur Hermione, Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence,

« - J'ai toujours su que cette fille était cinglée.

« - Et c'est pour cela que tu l'aimes, sale con, lui sourit Harry.

« - Harry, salaud, ferme la, dit Ron en rougissant. Il ferma précipitamment les rideaux qui entouraient son lit après avoir dit un rapide « 'nuit » .

Harry s'étira et décida de se coucher lui aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la persistante impression que la journée demain serait exigeante.

--

« - Malfoy!

Draco se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de voir une baguette directement pointée sur son cou.

« - Salut à toi aussi, Granger.

Hermione rapprocha la baguette du cou de Draco.

« - Dis moi la vérité, Malfoy! Dis la moi ou je te tue.

« - Parce que tu peux tellement me tuer, Granger, ricana-t-il.

Hermione lui enfonça la baguette dans le cou.

« - Peut-être pas, non. Mais je peux te faire très mal, ça oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est vrai? Ce n'est pas une farce ?, le pressa Hermione

Et, pour la première fois depuis que Hermione avait conscience de l'existence de Malfoy, elle le vit sourire tristement.

« - Crois moi, des fois j'aimerais bien que tout ceci soit une farce, Granger. C'est malheureusement aussi vrai que mon existence.

Hermione le regarda, le sonda à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge et ne décelant rien, elle soupira et abaissa sa baguette. De toutes façons, après ce sourire, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne l'ait pas convaincue qu'il était sincère. Mais elle rajouta quand même,

« - Je l'espère bien, Malfoy. Tu lui fais quelque chose et je te jure que je ne vivrais pas en paix jusqu'à ce que je t'aurais arraché les entrailles.

Pour toute réponse, Draco inclina la tête et reparti faire sa ronde de surveillance.

Et il entendit vaguement Hermione dire : « Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire qui tu es, non? ... »

--

« - Harry regarde moi dans les yeux, lui ordonna Hermione. HARRY!

Furieux, Harry la regarda.

« - Ce fils de pute, il a _osé _se moquer de moi!, dit-il en serrant les poings.

Exaspérée, Hermione gifla Harry.

« - CALME-TOI, HARRY!, hurla-t-elle

Abasourdi, Harry la regarda en posant une main sur sa joue rougie.

« - Désolé, c'était le seul moyen.

Puis, après un court silence, elle continua,

« - Harry, je crois que... Je pense sérieusement qu'il est sincère Harry. Il t'aime.

« - Mais c'est un salaud de première! Quelqu'un comme lui ne pourrait jamais écrire quelque chose comme ça! Encore moins à moi!

« - Harry, penses-y. Donne-lui une chance. Peut-être la mérite-t-il vraiment.

« - Mais il a toujours été très... Tu ne te rappelles pas la semaine pass... Bon d'accord alors le mois pass..., Honteux, Harry préféra se taire.

« - N'est-ce pas ? On ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il est beaucoup plus supportable depuis quelques temps!

Harry baissa la tête et promena son regard sur les bouts de parchemin éparpillés. Il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son épaule.

Il leva la tête et vit le visage souriant d'Hermione qui se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Entre toi et moi, Harry, quand est-ce que je me suis trompée? Je suis une « je sais tout » après tout, dit-elle d'une voix rieuse.

Elle l'enlaça, déposa un baiser sur la joue qu'elle lui avait meurtrie et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas.

« Bonne chance, Harry »

_À toi aussi, Malfoy,_ pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle disparu.

Harry ne remarqua pas combien de temps il était resté assis à contempler les fine pluie qui perlait la fenêtre. Mais, quand il se leva, il le fit d'une manière décidée. Il n'était pas un Griffondor pour rien. Il irait voir le Serpentard. Peut-être l'engeulerait-il pendant 5 ou 10 minutes. Ils auraient peut-être de longues explications à se donner. Peut-être même que des pleurs en suivraient. Et après, peut-être, il donnerait le plus beau baiser de sa vie au dragon. Peut-être même que ses années de célibat étaient révolues.

Oui, sourit-il, Peut-être.

Et il partit le chercher tout en laissant le dernier petit mot qu'on lui avait envoyé sur une table de la salle commune des Griffons.

_« M__'__aimes-tu Potter ?_

_D.M. »_

---

Kien,

Une petit review, siouplait ? C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on puisse donner a un auteur :D (aller hein? Même si la fic est complètement nulle!)


End file.
